


Satellite

by ordinarily (tofty)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofty/pseuds/ordinarily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always-a-girl!Jared and always-a-girl!Jensen are high school or university BFFs (17 or older, please). Gregarious Jared blossomed early, but reserved Jensen has only recently come into her own hotness, and still feels like an ugly duckling. Cue Jared showing her just how ugly she isn't. I'm looking for fluffy-ish femmeslash with no toys, just making each other feel good with what their mamas gave them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round three of the blindfold kink meme for the summary prompt. It wanted to be a bigger story, but I ruthlessly squashed it down. I think that probably shows.

Back home, everyone knew Jared and Jensen sold mostly as a single unit, rarely one without the other. They were inseparable, as odd-couplish as they seemed to most people. Jared was the Roman candle, the one guys stopped to stare at, and since she was a sweetheart to boot (never met a person she couldn’t talk to, couldn’t put instantly at ease) they tended to stick around, talking to her when they could, and to Jensen when they couldn’t quite work up the nerve, Jensen the awkward, bespectacled, nerdy one, a little shorter, a little less leggy and curvy. A little less welcoming, too, but happy to talk about stuff like WoW so not totally useless.

Not that there aren’t and haven’t always been advantages to being the plain-Jane friend. The pressure’s off, expectations aren’t as high, and if she’s ever in the mood to do a little Penelopeian suitor-baiting, there’s always that. But Jensen does get tired sometimes of being part of the crowd floating in Jared’s wake, not because of Jared, whose smile always flashes to her first, but because for once she wants to be to be a someone’s first choice, just to find out what that’s like, and she’d thought UT was the place that’d happen. A huge school with a diverse population -- surely there’d be someone there who looked at her and saw her, and not Jared’s friend Jensen.

She was wrong. Three months into their second semester here, and it’s just more of the same. Jen guesses she’d better suck it up and deal, though, since giving Jay up is never going to be an option.

:::

Jared comes backing into their room from the dining hall, laughing at someone in the hall Jen can’t see, and as the door swings shut behind her, she stops short. “Well, hey there! Where were you at dinner? I thought you must’ve been running late, so I waited for you ‘til they stopped serving.”

Jensen waves a hand at the Styrofoam box on her desk. “Nah, sorry, just wanted to get an early start on my reading for Monday. Picked something up on the way home from class.”

“Jeeeeennnnnn! You’re not staying in tonight! You promised you’d come to Soph’s party, remember?”

“I know, but that was before I realized I had Dostoevsky and Caesar to get through. I don’t –“

“Nope,” Jared says, glaring at her. “You promised, Jen, and it’s like four hours of your life that you can make up later. You’re coming to Sophia’s.”

Jensen gestures at her boxers and t-shirt. “Jay, I’m not even dressed. I already took my contacts out for the night.”

Jay rolls her eyes. “God, it takes you, like, three minutes to change. And just wear your glasses, they’re hot. Jen, you promised.” Jensen just sits there, stubbornly, and Jared changes tactics from bullying to wheedling. “I’ll take you for breakfast tomorrow and you can read all the way through it. I promise I won’t complain. Not even once. Pleeeease?”

A whole breakfast without Jared begging for Jensen to just get her nose out of her book is a kind of irresistible temptation. “Well…”

Jared jumps up and down and leans over to grapple Jensen into an elbow-y hug. “Jen, Jen! You’re awesome, thank you, I love you best, I think you should wear your green halter and, let’s see, the jeans with the daisies on the pockets.”

The bouncing, breathless commentary runs as Jensen stands up to change her clothes. Caesar’s looking up at her from the cover of the book on her desk as if to say Weakling, I would have stayed home and studied.

Oh, well, Jensen's never wanted to rule the world. She turns Caesar facedown, takes the halter Jared’s holding out to her, and resigns herself to the night ahead.

:::

The party is everything Jensen’s come to expect parties to be, Jared pushing and pulling and chattering at her and whoever else she pulls into orbit, a series of gradually-lengthening separations as Jared gets dragged away to do a shot or look at some guy’s new bike or make out with somebody else, until eventually Jensen’s sitting crosslegged on the couch with a slightly grungy throw pillow in her lap, nursing a beer, watching Jared holding court on the other side of the room. She’s kind of wishing she’d had the nerve, or the forethought or something, to stuff Caesar’s Commentaries into her bag on the way out of the dorm, but since she didn’t, she’s talking affably with the various people who find themselves sitting next to her. Right now, it’s Danneel from Edlund’s calc class, and they’re just admitting that they’d both benefit from a study group session one or two nights a week when one of the groupies who’s been circling Jared all night plops himself down on the sofa arm beside her. He overbalances, smooshing into her, bigger enough than she is to send her sprawling into an amused Danneel in turn.

Danneel reaches across Jensen to steady the guy. “Whoa, there, cowboy,” she says. “You okay?”

The guy puts his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “I think so,” he says. “Sorry, I may be a little drunker than I thought I was.” He smiles, and okay, he’s a hottie, no doubt about it, tall and fair-skinned with dark curls and blue eyes. Not to mention that smile is just unfairly endearing. Jensen finds herself smiling back. “Anyway, hi, I’m Tom. Uh, Jay said I should come over and talk to you.”

Jensen sits up straight. She doesn't shrug off Tom's hand, but she really wants to. Suddenly she doesn’t feel so much like smiling any more. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, she said you were nicer than you looked and I should stop wasting my time with her and come over to hang out with you.” He stops there, faltering at whatever look is on Jen’s face right now, and she looks over at Jay for confirmation, and there Jay is, grinning at her and giving her a little thumbs up. And Jensen can acquit her of any malice -- Jay doesn't have a malicious bone in her body -- but it still hurts to have Jay's rejects pushed off on her. She shoves Tom so hard he falls off the arm of the chair, and before he can sit up, she's on her knees straddling him.

"Listen, asshole, I'm gonna do you a favor and tell you that no girl wants to be somebody else's sloppy seconds. Got it?" Her voice is an undertone that threatens at any minute to become totally overhearable and therefore mortifying, so she starts talking faster, because she wants to finish before she cracks completely into pieces on Sophia's damp, sticky floor. "Next time someone palms you off on an unsuspecting friend, just pretend you want to talk to her, because whether it's true or not, it's gonna get you a lot further than saying you're only there because you can't talk to the girl you really want."

"Hey, wait," Tom says, but she's already on her feet, and normally she'd let Jared know she’s on her way out, but since she can't bring herself to come within ten feet of Jared right now, and since Jared probably just saw that humiliating little twenty-second meltdown anyway, she'll know. She just heads out the door.

She hasn't been back at the dorm more than ten minutes before Jared comes in. Jensen steals a quick look at her before she looks away again. Jared seems tired, a little deflated, as she walks over to perch on Jensen's bed beside her. They sit quietly for a moment before Jared speaks up.

"Jen, Tom told me what you said to him. He's socially stunted 'cause he's so adorable he's not used to working for it, and he totally said everything the wrong way, but you have the wrong idea here, okay?"

Jensen watches her toes. They're peeping out from under the hems of her jeans. It's pretty riveting, as sights go. "Yeah, so you didn't force him to come talk to me?"

Jared laughs a little. "No, I pretty much did do that, but --"

Jensen stops her. "Well, don't, okay? I may be a wallflower, but I don't want your mercy-castoffs, okay? It's not fair to me or them, either."

"Yeah, you're such a --" Jared grabs Jensen by the arm. "Okay, no. Do you really think you're, what, a wallflower in line for my 'mercy-castoffs?'" she ducks into Jensen's line of sight. "Tell me you don't think that." She sighs at Jensen's stubborn silence, and strokes her hand down Jensen's arm to take her hand. "Jensen, you gotta talk to me, I'm right here. It's me."

Jensen shakes her head a little and looks up at Jared. "Look, Jay, I know you mean well and everything, but I'm not in your league and everyone knows it but you, and I can't -- if you're gonna start --" She pushes her glasses up her nose helplessly. "I just can't do that, okay?"

"Not in my league, oh man." Jared laughs and squeezes Jensen's hand, hard. "Damn straight you're not, bitch. I know you're not gonna believe me when I say this, but I'll say it anyway. Jen, you are ridonkulously far out of my league. You're gorgeous and smart, and you're so intimidating that half the people who hang out with me do it just on the off-chance that you'll notice them." Jen scoffs, and Jared continues doggedly. "No, listen, really listen, okay? It's true, and Tom's one of those guys. He hangs out around me and does nothing but ask questions about you. It's been freaking weeks, and he is crushing so hard. And so tonight, he was all reckless and loose, and I sent him over to you, I thought, well, if he's ever gonna speak up, now's the time, you know? And holy shit, Jen." She's grinning now. "Tom'll probably never talk to a girl again, for any reason. You've traumatized him for life."

Jensen's just staring. "Fuck you," she finally says, but it's a pretty weak rejoinder and they both know it. She sighs. "That may or may not be true, but I guess either way I owe him an apology, huh." The hurt’s starting to ebb away, now, which leaves room for the horror to creep in around the edges. "Actually, I owe him a big, big apology, don't I?"

"Jen, I'm not gonna lie, you owe him a dozen roses and a car detailing and probably a blowjob. Well, assuming he won't run as soon as he sees you, that is." Jared stops and laughs. "That superhot redhead you were talking to, she thought it was hilarious. I think she said he toppled like a tree, it was kinda hard to tell. She's probably still laughing. So maybe two blowjobs."

Jensen laughs a little, too. "God, going back to that party's gonna be tough. I haven't acted like that in public since like seventh grade. Remember Trisha Allen's birthday party?" She knows she has to do it, though, and the longer she waits, the harder it's going to be. She gets ready to stand up, but Jared's hand tightens around hers again.

"Hey, hang on a second, okay?" Jared's voice is lower now, just above a whisper. "I meant what I said, Jen. You're amazing, you don't even know how amazing you are, which kind of makes you even more amazing, and I spend half my time hoping you won't just push me away like you would an annoying puppy, but you never do, so I know you love me. And you know, you know I love you, right?" She kisses Jen softly on the cheek.

"I would never push a puppy away," Jensen protests. She moves her hand in Jared's so their fingers are threaded together. "And yeah, 'course I do, and yeah, I know." She leans forward to kiss Jay's cheek in return, and Jay turns her head a little, and they're kissing for real. Jay shakes her hand loose to clasp Jensen at the back of her head, riffling at the short hair there, turning Jensen a little and slipping her tongue inside Jensen's mouth, and Jensen never knew she wanted this until this precise moment, but now there's nothing she wants more than to let Jay tilt her head and lick deeper into her, just kiss her and kiss her until they're like twisted inextricably together, like this, her hands clenching rhythmically on Jared's waist, half-lying back against the wall. Jensen left the party sober, but now she's half-drunk just from the taste of Jared on her tongue, and Jared seems all the way there, though of course she got a head start at Sophia’s.

Finally, Jared pushes back a little, her hand still stroking Jensen's hair. "Shit, Jen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this, too much to drink and I'm..." She trails off, takes a breath. "Are you okay, are we okay? 'Cause this, you know, obviously it's not really new for me, but I don't want to freak you out, you have to tell me if you're freaking out."

Jensen leans forward to nudge Jared's sharp little nose with her own. "Yes, we're okay. No, I'm not freaking out. Not really. And oh, by the way, no, it's not obvious. Really, this isn't new for you?"

Jared sits up. "Um, yeah? I mean, never really a big deal, because I always had the best part of you, and that was enough, but yeah, for a long time." She peers closely at Jensen through her too-long bangs. "It's always gonna be enough for me, if you don't want this, as long as things don't change otherwise."

The best part of you, Jensen knows what Jared means -- it seems as though they've always had that from each other -- but now that there's this possibility hanging out there, Jensen doesn't think she can go back to the way things were before. "Well, what if I want things to change? I mean," she continues as Jared's face falls, "no, wait, I mean, what if I do want this? What if I want to keep going now?"

Jared's eyes widen. "Seriously? Jen, I am all over that. I am so into that, I'm out the other side." She reaches out and runs her hand along the edge of Jensen's shirt. "You know, this is my favorite shirt of yours. It's probably everybody in the world's favorite shirt of yours. Tonight at the party, I bet two thirds of the room were thinking about this shirt, about how they could just walk up behind you and slip their hands inside of it. Leave it tied or maybe untie it first so it'd be a little looser." Jared's staring at her own fingers as they ruche the hem, and then she licks her lips and looks up. "Slide their fingers up your ribcage and cup you."

Jensen laughs, but it's a little shaky; her heart's in her throat. "Padalecki, you are so full of shit. There's no way that fifty people were staring at my shirt and thinking that."

Jared raises her hands. "Whatever, Ackles. I got inconclusive data here, so I'm not gonna argue with you. All I know for sure, and this is my point in case you missed it, is that I was thinking it. I always think it, when you wear that shirt."

There’s only really one response to that Jensen can think to make, so she makes it, stands and presents her back (bare, except for the string tie halfway down) to Jared. She makes a motion with her head, c'mere, and Jared takes a deep breath and stands so fast she overbalances a little, pushing at Jensen to get her feet back under her. And then Jensen can feel her fingers against her back at the tie, shivers a little at the feathery touch of her knuckles, and Jared's pressing her hands against Jensen's skin, moving to cup her breasts under her shirt, breathing into Jensen's ear. Jensen stretches, raises her hands to the back of Jared's neck, and fits herself into Jared's hands. Jared rubs her palms over her nipples, then squeezes them lightly between her fingers, and Jensen can't catch her breath properly. This is real, now, in a way it wasn't before, those are Jared's hands on her, Jared's tongue against the rim of her ear, Jared, Jensen's best friend since kindergarten, who knows all her secrets and all the worst parts of her and weirdly, miraculously loves her anyway. And she's not sure if she should be panicking or not, but the truth is that she isn't panicking, because this is the rightest thing that's happened to her in a long time, maybe since the day she first met Jared. That's a long time. That’s forever ago, now.

She's ready for this, she thinks, and turns to face Jared, all untied and undone, kisses her, and pushes her down on the bed, her hands pushing up Jared's long thighs, under the short skirt, inside the leg of her panties to cup her bare hip underneath them, and Jared reaches up to pull her down, face almost unfamiliar, serious and intent, and they don't come up again for a long time.

:::

Later, they're leaning back against the headboard together, Jared behind Jensen with Jensen between Jared’s legs, head against her shoulder, feet tucked up under her calves. Jared’s head’s dipped a little alongside hers, and they’re both watching Jared’s hands as they stroke over her breasts, nipples a little bitten and tender now. Jensen arches up when Jared gives her a little pinch, and Jared turns her head and smiles into her cheek. “God, you’re gorgeous,” she says, pinching again.

Jensen feels like she’s been flushed for hours, but guesses she hasn’t quite been at her maximum blush setting before now, because her cheeks are burning hotter. She shifts her palms restlessly against Jared’s upper thighs. “I’m a little small, I think.”

Jared shakes her head against Jensen’s. “Nuh-uh, you’re perfect.” She dips her head down and kisses her shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll work on your self-esteem issues. I’m just here to help, baby.”

“Well, thanks, Dr. Padalecki.” She turns her head and they’re kissing again, and Jensen doesn’t really want to talk about how beautiful she is or isn’t, she just wants more of this, now, more of Jared’s hand sliding down her belly, more than one finger dipping into her slit, and she squirms into the touch to get it, slides her own hand back to cup Jared. “Jay, God.”

“Yeah,” Jared pants, “ yeah.”

:::

She doesn’t make it out of the dorm to apologize to Tom for two days, but when she does step up, Jared’s with her, they’re inseparable as always. Better than ever.


End file.
